Star Wars: The Fall of the Empire
by SirialBlack
Summary: A continuation of Star Wars: The Last Jedi. (contains TLJ spoilers) A sharp breath of air was Kylo's reaction and when she lit the lightsaber the darkest emerald green sprouted from its edge. The sword was so thin that its disadvantages were immediately evident. Yet as soon as she thought this thought, the light became thicker. I could kill you was Rey's thought.
1. Chapter 1

**The closing Gate**

 **A continuation of Star Wars - The Last Jedi.**

 **Chapter 1**

Rey felt Kylo Ren's astro projection standing before her ship, watching her as she boarded.

With great satisfaction she pressed the button and waited until the gate started closing.

His expression was bleak but somehow filled with anger. His emotions radiated to her in hot waves. Rey could feel his fury glowing red hot beneath his black mask desperately trying to conceal other emotions.

Ben Solo was in there somewhere, Rey knew, but Luke Skywalker had given up on him and so would she.

 _You are not a Jedi and you are no Sith Lord. People would still forgive you if you changed but they have given up on you. I had hope but you crushed it when you killed your master,_ she whispered into his mind and watched the gates shutting.

Inside the ship, a huge commotion was at play but Rey couldn't concentrate on them. She was drained physically and mentally and she could still feel the salty dust from the planet they were in, a remnant of Kylo's surroundings.

 _It was not I who killed your Hero. He was the one who swung the sword first_ , his dark voice whispered in her mind.

She pressed her lips together in annoyance. _Yet you caused the deaths of countless others and you murdered your father. It may not have been you who ended Luke Skywalker's life but had your choices been different we would not be in this situation right now._

There was silence for a bit and Rey thought the connection between them had shattered but she could still feel the salty tang at the back of her throat and the heat of the desert.

 _You denied my offer,_ he said slowly and in a dark manner.

His anger pulsated; the strongest emotion of his, but at the back of it there was a disappointment, sadness and a sense of abandonment.

 _Are you trying to manipulate me, again?,_ she asked caustically. _Or gain information on my surroundings? Unfortunately for you, I am in a closed room._

 _I cannot deny that I once tried to force my will on you to gain information on Skywalker's whereabouts but I have never tried to manipulate you. I have given you a choice in every matter. Yet, you still chose to side with my enemies,_ he said and the feeling of rejection was present in his emotions.

Rey's heart flattered as it had done so before on the countless times they had spoken.

 _They are your family, not your enemies. If only you could see this._

 _Their choices make them my enemies. The question is… Are you my enemy?_

Rey could feel static electricity in the air. She blinked and Kylo was in front of her, kneeling on the salty red ground, his head resting between his hands and freshly cut wounds residing on his body. He was naked from his torso upwards and his trousers had been ripped to shreds. Using an old traditional method he was knitting his wounds together, his lips pressed into a thin line of pain.

Despite herself, she kneeled forward and almost touched his chest where an angry red line was gleaming under the twilight.

 _Stop it,_ he warned and brought his gaze to her.

Her heart beating furiously inside her chest Rey was unable to move.

 _Get out of my head!_ He screamed at her and rose into the air with fury and intent glowing in his eyes.

Rey pressed back onto the cold metal of the ship, the tubes pressing against her ribcage.

 _You are the one controlling it_ , she said silently and closed her eyes trying to push him out of her mind but when she opened them again he was still standing, the red salt rising in the air, the force a slave to his emotions.

He was breathing deeply, his chest heaving from the effort of exertion.

 _You are not,_ Rey whispered in realization.

She had thought after the death of Snoke they would have both been freed from the connection but the opposite had occurred. During their fight against Snoke's minions a buzzing energy had surrounded them both, their movements in coordination as if they were one mind, one soul, one body. Instead of the connection being shattered altogether it had only become stronger.

And this would be Kylo's downfall.

 _You need to learn to control your emotions and the force better. I can feel everything you are feeling,_ she told him as a warning but mostly because she wanted to get rid from his thoughts inside her mind.

His gaze back at her was full of hatred. _You underestimate me. I may not be able to control it fully but in time I will learn. And then… Then you will have no choice but be my slave._

 _Get out_! He screamed at her but Rey could feel another force upsetting the balance between them as Leia knocked on the door loudly.

"Everything okay?" She asked in her, knowing it all voice.

Just as quickly as their connection had formed just as quickly it was severed and Rey was left with emptiness, staring at the cold white wall opposite her dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back in the cockpit, Rey was tending to her wounds when Leia entered. The rest of the crew was asleep, scattered around the Falcon. The only one manning the ship was Poe who had refused to go to sleep despite having rested little.

Rey was pretending to keep him company though, in all honesty, it was the other way around. She was terrified of being left alone. A soft knock on the door, then the sliding doors opening and General Organa walking to her side as silently as if she were flying.

Her gaze was sceptical.

"Do yourself a favour and go rest. I will keep Poe company"

Rey blinked, sudden tiredness washing over her.

Was Leia using the force on her? Strange since she had not sensed the princess's presence in her mind. Exhaustion won over reason and she searched for a corner to slump in. She saw Fin resting against Rose's bed and without wanting to disturb them she walked on the heels of her toes to the other end.

The Millenium Falcon was packed with people and every possible corner and bed was occupied. The only empty space was the restroom and not thinking much of it she entered the room, closing the door behind her. The space was small but luckily for her, it boasted a bathtub from the old days. She fit inside it perfectly and rested her head against the cold marble.

It didn't take long for her eyelids to drop and soon, sleep washed over her.

 _You should have used a pillow,_ a voice came to her mind but she did not wake. She felt a caress on her face, the fingers long and skeletal but warm against her cold skin.

It was only for a fleeting moment and when she next awoke chatter was echoing throughout the spaceship. Excitement and renewed energy were coursing through the veins of the Resistance after their near-death experience and they were planning their next course of action. Rey wanted to join in and offer her opinion on the matters being discussed but she was so tired. Instead, she slept again and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

….

A month had passed since their departure from the red salt planet and they were beginning to run low on provisions. Their allies had ignored their messages and it was obvious that General Organa was beginning to worry. The atmosphere was tense and the men aboard craved land and food more than they cared about the rebellion and rescuing the world from the crumbling Empire.

The one positive thing was that Rose had awoken and Fin was beyond the moon with equal measures of joy and shyness. He would ask about Rose but avoid her altogether, something which in a space as small as theirs was a major feat. The girl was bewildered and asked about the ex-storm trooper's whereabouts often but few members of the crew gave her answers.

Poe had grown bored of flying aimlessly through the galaxy and kept offering an array of planets to land on but Leah was not so keen on his plan. Rey spent as much time as she could with the pilot because he was the only one still in high spirits. That and also he got exclusive use of the cockpit which meant more space for her and less time spent with the rest of the crew.

Growing up as a scavenger, Rey was used to her own space and making her own choices. Being in a small space with this amount of people was beginning to make her claustrophobic as well as restless. She needed land, a space to run in, a ship to fly. She was close to begging Leah for one of the vessels to send her to the nearest planet with the excuse of Jedi training but the upset and havoc this would create stopped her from doing so.

Additionally, she had tried to close herself from the force. She was not sure whether this was the reason she had stopped communicating with Kylo Ren but she was glad. Communicating with him was dangerous. Information could be leaked to him and whatever plans they had would need to be altered.

Yet she had never felt so alone.

A gap stood within her chest when none had ever stood there before. She could not forgive him, would not forgive him but it would be a lie to say she did not feel for him or that she did not understand his actions. Would she have taken another choice if she had been attacked by her teacher, the only person in the universe who should have been able to forgive whatever darkness lay within her? Kylo had been a child. He had only wanted a family whether this was his own mother and father or his uncle in the last Jedi order. Instead, his mother had given him up despite his wishes to remain close to them after Luke's insistence. Instead of Luke filling that gap he had ostracised him.

During their fight against Snoke's minions, Rey had seen Ben's past. Not all of it but certain fragments had been more prominent than others. Even before Luke had attacked him in the tent he would have conversations with Leia about him. Ben would hear everything despite Luke's many efforts to conceal their conversations. It was strange to hear his mother agreeing with his uncle about what should be done. Still, he refused to believe either one of them would actually try to kill him.

Until the day he saw Luke standing above him with his lightsaber glowing in the dark, intent in his gaze. Fear had clouded Kylo's thoughts and survival instinct had kicked in. Had he wanted to kill the rest of the students? In all honesty, it was not his intention. Some of them had been his friends and allies. But the force was strong with him and raw untrained power exploded like a bomb, killing almost everyone and leaving just a handful of young students alive who obediently followed him aboard Snoke's spaceship. He often wondered whether he had unconsciously used the force on them to control them but it had been a long time ago and those students were long gone, whatever Jedi training they had received vanishing in the universe.

Maybe it was because her thoughts had turned to him, as they often did, that Rey smelt the metallic aroma of the room before she saw him. She blinked and there he was, standing before her. Calm and collected yet beneath it all a storm was raging.

Rey headed to the restroom in quick steps, managing to somehow avoid General Organa. She closed the door behind her with a bang and clicked the safety into place.

She tried to sense his emotions but the turmoil was so strong she could see nothing. His eyes were stoic, his expression set.

They stayed like this for a while, staring at one another wondering who would make the first move, almost afraid to say something in case they insulted each other.

 _You were expecting my visit,_ she whispered in his mind.

He cocked his head to the side. _What makes you believe so?_

Rey pointed at his clothes. _You are dressed._

As if ashamed he looked on the floor, then rose his head again. _A month was long enough. I thought it would help to make up your mind._

 _You are suggesting_ you _were in control of our connection_ , she said then paused. _My mind is made up. You are the one in turmoil._

His gaze was liquid fire. _I have had a hard month because of your friends. I keep wondering whether I should keep searching for you or simply let you die in the galaxy. From the looks of it, you won't last much longer._

Annoyed he had noticed this much, Rey stood from the bathtub and walked to the sink, only in that moment it was not a sink but Kylo's personal weapon collection case.

She caressed the smooth surface surprised she could feel this much. Her brows pulled together; she was curious to find out what lay inside. What secret weapons was he concealing? What would he surprise her with next?

Rey expected him to stop her but instead, he watched her with curiosity. Unafraid she reached for the first compartment and inside she found a lightsaber with a metal so smooth and weightless she thought it was made of clouds.

 _What metal did you use for this? I have never seen anything like it,_ she asked. _Did you make the weapon yourself?_ I _thought weapon creation was passed down to select members of the Jedi order._

She expected an answer but instead, she received further silence and so she proceeded to lift the weapon, curious as to whether her hands would be able to complete the movement. It shouldn't have surprised her but it still did when the weapon was held firmly in her grasp. A sharp breath of air was Kylo's reaction and when she lit the lightsaber the darkest emerald green sprouted from its edge. The sword was so thin that its disadvantages were immediately evident. Yet as soon as she thought this, the light became thicker and its edge changed.

 _I could kill you_ , Rey said out loud, still transfixed with the weapon.

 _So could I._

 _What's stopping you?_

There was a pause. Complete silence. Then a burning sound and Rey caught red in her peripheral vision. His sword barely touched her hand and she dropped the lightsaber in surprise.

The dark green fluorescent light disappeared, leaving only red behind and a thin trickle of blood dropped on the cold black marble of Kylo's throne room.

Rey gazed back at him, stunned. The burn was mild, the thinnest red line was on her skin yet her blood pulsed quickly, adrenaline filling her veins.

 _You need to defend yourself better,_ he warned her with anger in his voice. _I could have killed you._

 _You didn't though,_ she replied but still, she stared at the burn.

Kylo threw his sword to the side and clenched his fists.

 _Skywalker died from the effort of using his_ astro _projection for so long. Who are you and why can you hold this state for so long?_ , he asked irritated.

Rey picked a bar of soap and threw it in his direction. He caught it and looked down at it surprised.

 _So can you. It goes both ways._

He pressed his lips into a thin line. _Skywalker died from this. Do you feel weak? Are you in pain?_

Rey thought about this but the answer came to her easily. _I have never felt so alive._

It was not a lie. The force was spreading to her fingertips filling her with energy and calmness despite a dark undertone to it.

 _Why? Are you beginning to tire, Kylo?_ she taunted.

He shook his head. _Not in the slightest. I injured you, however._

Rey raised her shoulders. _I have endured worse_.

In milliseconds, he was next to her, his hands colliding with hers, examining her wound. She may have recoiled from the contact if she had had time to think of her actions.

The last time they had touched was when she had extended her arm to him and he had willingly given it to her. Now, it was him making the first move and the connection of their flesh was as raw and exhilarating as it had first been. She wasn't sure if he also felt the sparks dancing between them. The static electricity from their proximity had started to charge the air and her hair was floating. Rey had felt this raw strength and power only when their minds had connected during their battle in Snoke's throne room. She watched him carefully to see his reaction but he remained cold as he moved her arm around and examined it with medical proficiency.

 _I hit a vein before. I apologise. The fire was not hot enough to cauterize the wound._

Regret was leaking from the facade of anger and his eyes had softened. His fingers on her felt feather-like, slow and controlled. He was unaware that she was watching his expression as he was intent on healing her wound, fixing what he had damaged.

She brought her left arm closer to his head slowly, afraid he would notice. He didn't.

Her fingers got lost in his luscious, dark locks and he froze.

Ray paused as he lifted his eyes to hers, her heart beating inside her chest furiously.

 _You shouldn't have done this_ , his dark voice warned and there was malice mixed with pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her fingers got lost in his luscious, dark locks and he froze.

It had been years since last he had been touched in such a manner. He wanted to stop himself from experiencing the feeling of warmness that was rapidly spreading throughout his body. He brought his eyes to hers, anger pulsing hotly in his veins.

How dare she! Who did she think she was to attempt such a move? Had she no idea of what he was capable of? Had her survival instinct diminished since their fight against Snoke's minions?

Thoughts of punishing her and making her beg for his forgiveness entered his mind and he welcomed them. His mind was already working fast coming up with various ways of best to torture her, both physically and mentally. Her parents abandoning her was an obvious taunt but he wanted to hurt her physically also. Show her exactly what he had endured all these years in silence. Show her why attempting such a move was the worst idea possible.

Yet at the same time, something stopped him from making such thoughts a reality. He was more angry at his reaction to her movement than what she had done. He should have recoiled at the contact, chastised her and severed their connection altogether.

Instead, he had frozen like a humanoid on his first flight.

He brought his gaze down to hers slowly.

 _You shouldn't have done this_ , he said allowing all the malice to seep through. _Do you wish to die?_

Her expression was one of pure innocence, like a child who has stolen a candy for the first time. She knew what she had done was wrong yet the sweetness of the dessert was too strong for her to ignore. If he had been oblivious to the energy that pulsed between them before, he was most definitely aware of it now.

Kylo Ren had no idea how many millions - or billions even - of light years separated them but he could feel her energy on his skin. He could smell her sweet fragrance a mix of earth, leather, dust and a fruit he had tasted but once in his life - peach? The memory of the event left him with bittersweet feelings but Rey was literally a ray of sunshine and pureness in his darkness. Her presence warmed the coldest parts of his heart and he was terrified. The dark side no longer called to him as strongly as before, its influence less severe. There had been a time when he had allowed himself to be consumed by it and had rejoiced. It had promised him great power, it had promised him independence and most of all it had promised him constant presence and no betrayal. The dark side of the force needed him more than he needed it, his connection with it as strong as his current connection with Rey.

Rey...

She was still standing before him with no fear in her eyes like the first time, he had seen her. Like the first time, he had reached to her mind and she had faced him like an equal opponent with a confidence he had not expected. He had been doubting himself throughout his life and there she was, a scavenger, a nothing able to push her will to him and fight against him with a raw energy he had never experienced before. She was inexperienced but that did not stop her from attacking him both mentally and physically. This did not stop her from picking up the lightsaber that day in the snow and stand before someone with years of training.

Now, she stood before him with equal passion but something in her expression had changed. First, it had been contempt, disgust and hate. Later this had turned to curiosity, a sense of challenge. Then accomplishment until she saw him as an equal, a confidant. It was when both had let their shields down that they began to understand one another. They had realised they were both alone and their connection was a dream, an opportunity to better understand the enemy. Upon learning the truth, her emotions had changed to pity and hope and those were emotions he wished had never sprouted within her.

What were the emotions in her eyes now, in her uneven breathing, the quick beating of her heart, the sweat forming on her brow? Adrenaline? Was she preparing to fight against him? Maybe fear. Maybe she had finally realised the position she was in, but no. Rey was never afraid. Even when Luke had stood before him, she had not been afraid for his life. She had not given up on her master but she knew he had made his choice and that involving herself would be useless.

 _Do you have a death wish?_ , he repeated and grabbed her left hand forcefully removing it from his brow and holding it mid-air.

 _If you wanted me dead you would have done it already_ , she replied and faced him with a spark in her eyes.

His brows creased. _Are you not afraid I will tempt you to the dark side? That this is the only reason I am keeping you alive?_

Her cocky expression surprised him. He had thought of her as innocent but he had to remind himself she was also a scavenger who in order to survive must not have always used pure means of behaviour. _Is that what you tell yourself at nights?_

His next course of action surprised both of them. He pushed Rey against the sink with force, his body against her and saw the pipe burst. Water fell on them with force, making their clothing material translucent in a matter of seconds.

Rey was still facing him but her cheeks had flamed.

 _Is this making you uncomfortable, Last Jedi?_ he asked caustically, remembering the humiliation and pain he had felt after her rejection. He had offered her the universe and she had still denied him. Her rejection had hurt more than expected. It had taken years since he had last opened himself up to someone and last time he had been betrayed. To offer her the power and the command, to show her that he trusted her above everyone else and wanted her to be his equal and his partner was the ultimate honour.

Never before had he been attracted as strongly to a female. His close encounters were non-existent though the matter had never bothered him much. In part, he knew it was because he craved the mental connection in order to be able to have the physical and in addition he had not been ready to lay himself before a female when other matters were of higher import.

As such he had never questioned if his physical appearance was seen as attractive but since Rey had seen him emerge from his bath chambers he was more aware of his body and how it might have appeared to her.

He shouldn't have worried.

Rey was struggling to keep her gaze on his face and he gave her a half smile.

He had to remind himself he did not care for her and that this was just a game. He was a master manipulator and he was barely manipulating her with the aim of bringing her to the dark side of the force. The fact that she was an attractive female helped him with his plans but he would have taken the same choice had she been a male or a less attractive female. As long as the force was strong with them, that was.

Her hand still held firmly in his grasp he brought it to his mouth and lay a featherlike kiss on it. The girl held her breath, his reaction the same.

 _Is physical contact with me what you crave?_ he asked her and laughed, humorlessly.

The spark of denial was back in her gaze.

 _Not like this_ , she allowed.

He pulled back. _Do you wish to touch me when I am angry? In pain? When_ I am _weak? In pity?_

Kylo was insulted more by what she had implied than anything else she had done.

Though he had no control over their connection he felt it falter. He heard a voice from Rey's side and the image of her wavered. A knock on the door forced them apart and before he knew it, she was gone.

He recoiled, stared down at his hand as if it had connected with fire and fell on his knees, dumbfounded. A strong mixture of emotions beat within him and he let out a strong shout, picking up his lightsabre, examining it closely as if it was a snake then throwing it on the ground again. He clenched and unclenched his fists before finally settling on the lightsabre Rey had picked before. It had been in his top cupboard not because it was his primary choice of weapon but because he was still in the process of building it.

When he had still been Ben and under the guidance of Skywalker he had come upon the scrolls by accident. In them, detailed explanations existed on how to best create such a weapon, what materials to use and how to control the force, how to wield it and which length was appropriate for each built. He had never thought to put his knowledge to use till the day he joined Snoke and was in need of a new weapon. He had spent countless hours building his lightsabre, making the length just right and then finally using it to kill. It would be a lie to say he had never been burnt from its edge but he healed fast and his enemies and followers both soon began to fear him.

Kylo gazed upon the lightsabre Rey had touched. Had she felt a connection to it? Had she known?

He had begun building the new lightsabre after first coming upon Rey. He had thought of it as coincidence and additionally it was a good way to distract himself from the thoughts of the war. Building a new lightsaber was a slow process and had still been unable to light it. He was as surprised as Rey when the sword had glowed in the dark after her contact with it as if it recognised her as its master.

He picked it up and examined it carefully. Rey's energy was still present on it. He tried to make it come to life but he failed.

More annoyed than he wanted to admit he threw it on the ground again and picked his own weapon which obeyed to his command instantly. The red illuminated in the dark and he began fighting his imaginary enemies, practising the movies engraved on him since birth. Hot slashes of energy exploded within the closed space and explosions were common. Yet, he rejoiced at the destruction. Darkness was seeping inside his mind, nodding its head in approval at his movements so he continued unleashing everything that had been kept inside, torturing him, confusing him.

The darkness was at the back of his mind, an old friend and when he looked down at his hand black smoke was rising from them. Unafraid he heard Snoke's voice in his mind as clear as the water running down mountains peaks. He knew of course that his voice was a memory. Snoke was dead by his hand and would remain so until the end of time.

 _You have made contact with her, have you not?_ the voice asked him in the same way it had done so in real life when Snoke had been alive and he had known about his connection with Rey.

Kylo remembered then, his feelings of anguish, humiliation and embarrassment at finding out his master knew of the bond. Until that point, it had been something neither one of them could control and both wanted to get rid of. At that moment though, the moment they had connected they had seen each others' futures and pasts, fleeting images of both but enough to create a whole picture. Their bond had been an innocent creation and as deep as his connection to the force.

And Snoke had known.

He had laughed at him.

 _You think this was all a coincidence? No. This is an opportunity and you shall bring young Rey to us. To kill or control, I care not as long as she is no longer bonded to the light side of the force._

Kylo Ren was ashamed to admit he had agreed and tried as much as he could to alter his feelings during their meetings as to seem more innocent, more torn. Not that he had to try a lot in that department. He was already torn as it was and Rey had boarded a vessel delivering herself to them, putting her ultimate trust in him.

He may have done much and more things that he oftentimes regretted but killing Snoke and allowing Rey to escape was not one of them. Their bond was strong and Rey would eventually join him even if she didn't know it herself yet. He was a master manipulator and he would use all means necessary if needed.

When he met with General Lux he was calm and collected despite the dark smoke rising from his gloves. The man stared at it intently as did the rest of the stormtroopers but made no mention of it.

"How is our search coming along?"

General Lux gulped and pointed at the nearest pilot, an alien from unknown beginnings. "Captain Gillen has made it his top priority to detect them and he is confident he has found a lead"

The force seeped from within him in hot waves and like dark tentacles surrounded the captain who gasped for air.

"I have confidence you will locate them soon" Kylo Ren whispered as he examined the thoughts of the man and felt the fear bouncing around to the rest of the crew. "How does the rest of our search fair? Have the citizens of Mon Cala agreed to serve us?"

His crew was silent and he took in a deep breath of air, unwillingly allowing more smoke to rise from his skin. He needed only seconds before his Astro projection was present in the throne room of the oceanic planet.

The leader of the planet was the first to approach him.

"I am the Supreme Leader. I demand you place your allegiance with me. In turn, I shall provide safety and peace. I do not think I need to mention what would happen should you side with the resistance or form your own little army?"

There was a slight pause and Kylo only had to use the force slightly to make the alien kneel with the rest following him instantly.

"All hail the new supreme leader, Kylo Ren! We will serve you until the end of our days!"

When he returned back to his chambers, Kylo could feel the remnants of victory in the atmosphere. Only when he saw the unfinished lightsaber he paused. He wrapped it in a strong metal which had been extracted from planet Maridun. Then he opened a hatcher and let the weapon float into space. It would stop only upon finding its owner and this could take anywhere between a few milliseconds or a hundred light years.

Kylo watched it fly away into the galaxy and for a second wished he could be aboard the metal box also, with his sole purpose being finding Rey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rey rose an eyebrow, facing him unafraid. _Is that what you tell yourself at nights?_

His reaction was instant. He pushed her against the sink, fury dancing in his dark eyes and she regretted her words.

A pipe burst from somewhere near her but she barely registered the event. Only when water fell on them did she notice and this was mainly because it made her clothing material stick to her skin. Goosebumps formed on her arms where Kylo's hands were holding her captive.

 _Is this making you uncomfortable, Last Jedi_?, his deep voice asked her but his tone was caustic.

It was no longer the sound of smooth velvet on rose petals but prickly thorns. She registered the change instantly because she was no longer talking to Ben but to the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

What he did next, however, caught her unawares. He brought one of her hands to his lips, without breaking her gaze and placed a featherlike kiss on it. She shouldn't have reacted the way she did but her blood pumped faster and she felt a tremor going down the back of her spine, a clear sign of fear or arousal.

Embarrassed, she tried to look away from him but there was no point in trying to hide it. Kylo had felt it, too.

 _Is physical contact with me what you crave_?, he asked her and he laughed humorlessly, his eyes dark and sad.

Rey felt resolution forming within her and she broke away from his grasp. _Not like this._

He stared back at her in shock. He must have been surprised to find out she was not lying.

Kylo pulled back. _Do you wish to touch me when I am angry? In pain? When_ I am _weak? In pity?_

A knock on the door forced them to pull back further. "Rey, you okay?"

She could feel the hurt in his voice through their connection but his image was wavering. _No! I simply want the man I have been conversing with recently, not this altered version of him!_

"For the love of the stars, Rey open the door!" Finn commanded and she heard a thump against the door.

She closed her eyes briefly hoping her words reached him and when she next opened them in Kylo's place stood Finn. She tried to hide her disappointment.

He looked irritated and he was tapping his foot on the ground while staring at the burst pipe.

"Really, Rey? Your control of the force is that poor? Man…" he said, shaking his head. "You look ready to explode by the way. And this is coming from me! You know how long I have been waiting outside the toilet?"

He held his hands over his stomach as it growled loudly.

They stared at each other and Rey blinked while Finn turned into a deep shade of crimson.

"Out!" he bellowed and closed the door with force.

Rey didn't need to be told twice and she ran to the storage area, wishing for some privacy. Since their provisions were low some space had been freed and she decided to stake her claim on it. Without asking for permission she moved the food pills and water tanks to the outer corner and slumped against the cold metal, listening intently to the buzz of the air systems.

That night when everyone had gone to sleep she waited, wide awake, connecting to the force and wishing for Kylo's presence.

He did not come to her. Neither the next day or the following week or the following month. With their food supplies exhausted and a restless crew running around aimlessly Rey was beginning to lose every ounce of calmness. She almost fought against poor innocent Rose for no reason other than the fact she had thought the girl touched her belongings. Not that she had a lot to boast about. The misunderstanding had cleared quickly leaving Rey to wonder whether this had been due to her contact with the dark side of the force. But no, the reason was far simpler. She hadn't had enough contact with the dark side of the force, she mused as her thoughts returned once again to Kylo Ren.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only restless member of the crew. Everyone was in a bubble ready to burst and with constant denials and ignores from their former allies they were beginning to lose hope. The Resistance currently boasted less than 100 seasoned fighters, 50 of them being pilots and the rest mechanics and engineers. In terms of weaponry, they only had the Millenium Falcon plus 3 humanoid robot and 60 guns of various sizes, shapes and uses. The only useful cargo was the bombs though a more imminent problem was the lack of food. The Falcon was not designed for long galaxy cruises. Additionally, it was not designed to carry 100 people. In the past, there had been 5 or 10 in there and it had felt packed.

"We are screwed" Poe announced when he next came upon Rey.

His eyes were darting in all directions and sweat was running down his forehead. Somewhere amongst the people, Rey could see Rose and she rose an eyebrow to Finn. His eyes grew large and he shook his head intently before darting off again to the opposite direction of where Rose was.

"Have you seen...?" the girl began but Rey started shaking her head.

"No. Oh, no. I am not doing this any longer" she said and with a steady quick step which showed she meant business, she cleared a path amongst the crew and headed towards the cockpit.

She went to knock on the doors but they slid open before her and she was left with her arm in the air.

General Organa had her knuckles underneath her chin while Poe was talking animatedly to her. She rose her head instantly upon watching Rey enter.

"Oh, splendid! How nice of you to join us, young Jedi" she said as if in dismissal.

Rey's eyebrows pulled together as if to reply but the Princess waved her hand in the air. "I know what you are going to say. Its what this pilot has been torturing me with these last few weeks"

"Much good it has done. You have ignored me!" the pilot exclaimed.

Leia's brows pulled together and feighed being insulted. "Ignored? I would never! I merely took whatever you said into deep consideration"

Having run out of patience Rey slammed her hand on the cockpit's instruments and a red light went off, signalling an alarm.

"I am listening," Leia said and gave Rey a smirk while Poe rose his hands in exasperation.

"If I knew this was the way you would listen to me I would have done this two weeks ago," he said.

"We need to land and soon. There is no food left and this ship was not built to house one hundred of us" Rey said, her hand still on one of the instruments.

"Oh, I most definitely agree with you. Luckily for both of you, I have found just the planet" Leia said.

"Whaaaat?" Poe said and shot up. "Did you not think to mention it to me during all these countless time I tried to persuade you to land?"

She rose her shoulders. "A leader must have patience and this is what you both lack"

Rey sighed in exasperation. "Though I do not disagree, we currently need food and a shower more than we need a life lesson"

Leia nodded.

"So where are we landing?" asked an excited Poe.

The Princess was silent for a moment.

"Canto Bight"

...

"She is mad" Finn proclaimed upon hearing of the General's plan. "Does she not know what happened to us last time we were there? Does she think they will welcome us with open arms? Those men are traitors. They sided with the First Order last time; what makes her think they will side with us now?"

Chewbacca growled deep in thought but it was Rose who offered the counterargument.

"They do not know of our involvement though. They only knew some prisoners escaped and DJ, a known weapon merchant struck a deal with the First Order. A merchant who was in jail for crimes he had already committed against them"

"They are traitors!" Finn continued, looking at Rose with an open mouth.

The girl shook her head. "No, they are dealers"

The ex-storm trooper was left gaping at her. "Really? After their wonderful hospitality, you want to go there? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Rose shrugged but Princess Leia came to offer her support. "They are high society, the lot of them who send their gangsters to complete their shady deals. They would not deny the chance to help the Princess of Alderaan. If only to show me off to the highest bidder"

There was contempt in her tone, disgust as well as surrender.

Rey had been silent all this while but she felt the Princess's eyes on her.

"They may want to meet the Last Jedi also" she added and waited.

Her brows pulled together and her lips tightened. "You want us to be... Spectacles?"

"Think of us as trophies, war heroes. Let us give them the show they want while we load our ship with cargo"

Finn looked from Rose to Leia and then Rey. Finally, his eyes rested on Poe.

"Please tell me you disagree with these women"

"Their plan makes sense. Besides what's the alternative? We die on the ship. Apart from Rey, Chewbacca and the droids that is. But the Resistance will disappear and the First Order will win"

"Fuck, what happened to you guys after the battle in Crait? You are all mad"

His footsteps echoed throughout the ship as he walked to the other end.

"So... Everyone else on board?" Poe asked. It only took a second before the rest of the crew nodded their approval.

Preparations soon began but Rey excused herself and headed to the storage room. Nearby, Finn had slumped on the floor but she had no energy to comfort him.

She was happy to be heading to land and terrified that Finn's suspicions would come true. Canto Bight was not a friendly planet. It was famous even in Jakku for all the bad reasons. And that said a lot considering Jakku was practically a slave planet. She cursed under her breath and wished for her confidant. But what would she share with him even if he was present? She could say nothing of import.

At the same time maybe Kylo Ren was preparing to strike a deal of his own with Canto Bight. It would be so useful if she knew his plans. She could very easily warn the others, think of an alternative planet to land on...

Rey heard the soft tap of water and felt the warm steam on her face. Droplets as large as her fist surrounded her and the heat made her palms sweat in perspiration.

 _I would rather not do this now_ , she heard a whisper in her mind but was unable to locate him.

She looked at the floor embarrassed and felt her cheeks flaming up. _Trust me, neither do I._

An exasperated sigh was heard in the room and when she looked up she saw his figure towering above her. He wore a loose dark robe with creases on its edges, a sign of his haste to put something on. His hair was wet and water droplets fell from it only to rise in the air and grow in size.

 _You have relocated,_ he said examining her surroundings.

Rey gulped.

 _Does that mean you have landed somewhere_?, he asked but she remained stoic and he shook his head. _I will not ask for further information. It is only a matter of time before I find the resistance. I was simply curious._

Rey studied him, his stance, his pose. His words and his emotions. Her instinct told her he knew nothing and was instantly relieved.

 _You look calm_ , she noticed and was surprised to see this change in his behaviour.

He nodded. _Nowadays, I only get mad when I encounter people who use the force. Besides, I have decided to take your advice and control my emotions better._

At those words, a grey mist began emerging from his fingertips. It spread to the walls of the bath chamber, popped the droplets of water still floating and headed towards Rey's direction.

She gazed at it terrified and took many steps back. The mist stopped and when she looked up a smile was playing at the corners of Kylo's mouth.

 _I always wondered if there was something you were afraid of. It seems I now have my answer. The question still remains, however. Are you afraid of the power itself or what your reaction will be to it?_

With this, the tentacles of darkness sprung out of their original position and grazed the inside of her left arm, just below her elbow. She wanted to fight against it but when she tried to grab the force it disappeared into the thin mist.

 _What did you do_?, she asked, staring down at her arm in fear.

 _Something I should have done since the time we met_ , he replied and grabbed her left arm forcefully looking down at the mark.

 _Let go_ , Rey warned.

Kylo Ren ignored her. _This is where I burnt you last time, is it not?_

He traced the faint outline with his fingertip while she stayed silent. The air between them was charged but the difference was that Rey was angry now.

 _Let go_ , she repeated.

Once again, he ignored her half plead half command. _I am only trying to heal what I have damaged_.

She did not warn him before she attacked. The force which exploded from within her took her by surprise. Kylo was knocked to the floor, hitting his head on the marble floor. Rey had no room for pity or compassion.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" she screamed.

She desperately wanted a reply but there was fear in Kylo's eyes and his image was wavering, his voice lost.

Before he disappeared into nothingness Rey managed to close her fingers around his neck and pushed tightly as he gasped for air. She continued doing this movement even after his image was lost and she threw a punch at the nearest wall, leaving behind her a dent.

Kylo Ren unsettled her in every way possible but even worse was how easily she was manipulated by him. She stared down at her arm again, horrified at the new grey indent just below her elbow, the only sign she had been touched by the dark side.

Finn was the first to see her in this condition and he gulped but luckily for her he wasn't completely aware of what had happened.

"Phew, and I thought I was having a bad day. Better calm yourself down, Last Jedi. Our guests are expecting us"

 **Thank you for all your reviews! Tweetie Pie I corrected my spelling in terms of character names! duke15stam that was the plan anyways! beats4justin and** siranai atsune **thank you very much! I will continue to write and see where this story goes !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Having no sun to check for reference of time Kylo Ren woke amidst what he presumed was the middle of his sleep.

His heart was beating furiously in his chest and cold sweat covered every inch of his body. He was naked but for the soft linen material residing below his navel. A sheet of purple and black silk slid to the floor when he rose and he brought his arms against the wall to steady himself.

Remnants of his dream still echoed in his wake and an involuntary shake overtook him.

The rotten teeth of Snoke clasped his skin and he bit down on his lip hard in response, disgust rolling off him in waves. Unable to contain himself he puked on the nearest container and collapsed on the marble floor. The cold surface was a welcome change to the fire burning beneath him as black smoke rose from his fingertips once more.

At first, he had thought little of it but as time passed this phenomenon occurred more and more often. In truth, he shouldn't have been surprised. The same had happened to Snoke also when he had been in direct contact with the dark side of the force. Yet, this power manifested itself physically and Kylo ran to his bath chambers to examine himself. Looking at his reflection in the mirror was something he rarely did but now he stretched and unstretched the flesh of his face to check for the engraved lines and pale colour that signalled the change.

Thankfully there were none but he knew this lay in his imminent future. He returned to his chambers, thoughtful and fell on the silken covers, wishing for his confidant to appear and comfort him. Maybe if he saw her again, he would dream of their adventures and images of Snoke and the dark tentacles of the power would forever disappear.

 _Strange_ , Kylo mused. Never before had he been afraid of the dark side of the force. He always thought of it as a different side of the same coin. One with no restrictions and no judgement. One which offered unlimited power in exchange for nothing. There was no one else alive who understood the dark side of the force better than he. Yet there seemed he still had plenty to learn.

Accepting he would get no further sleep he walked to the cockpit in slow steps and met with a General Hux in the limits of collapse. The man greeted him with a nod and Kylo responded in kind.

"Have you located what I asked for?"

This time it was not silence which greeted him, rather the opposite. At least two pilots jumped to offer their help and he smiled in satisfaction.

"The galactic aircraft Millenium Falcon's location still remains unknown but with our current calculations, they will need to land in the next two weeks if they are to survive" one pilot answered while another continued.

"Planet Korriban's whereabouts remain unknown as this information was lost after the fall of the Empire but evidence suggests the planet may be part of the Horuset System"

Kylo rose an eyebrow, impressed by the amount of dedication the men had shown. "Your hard work will not be forgotten, let me assure you"

Both men let a sigh of relief and the Supreme Leader turned to General Hux who remained silent. "You have worked hard also. You deserve rest"

He didn't need to be told twice and the man left the cockpit as soon as Kylo uttered the last phrase.

 _If you cannot make them love you, make them fear you_ , the voice of his dead master said in his mind.

It was a phrase he had uttered often whilst alive so Kylo Ren wasn't surprised that he could hear it. Back at his private chambers he picked up his lightsaber and practised the moves engraved on him since birth. The weapon buzzed to life and he felt exhilaration every time he struck an imaginary enemy. His mind wandered off to Rey and he paused.

The girl wasn't entirely wrong. What she had first told to him, about him having little control over his feelings was not a lie. This was something he had to practise on. Additionally, his strategic game was weak at best and he did not trust himself to always make sane judgements. General Hux in that prospect was far more logical and prudent in his course of action. The stormtroopers also listened to his command more than Kylo Ren's though the man had gone to great lengths recently to change this. All of his crew was afraid of him and would offer their life for his.

His main strength was the force and he would continue practising the use of it but the girl seemed just as capable in doing so as he. Somehow, he had to obtain both strategical knowledge and better use of the force. The information he sought was in no other place than the planet of the Sith Lords.

...

Though their search for the Millenium Falcon was not making any progress his minion pilots had finally unravelled the location of Korriban. He requested to be sent there alone, leaving leadership command to General Hux. The man was too afraid to attempt betrayal but should the thought cross his mind Kylo had twenty private guards of his own which he had bribed or threatened to kill Hux instantly.

When he landed on the desolate planet he had expected to witness destruction but in recent years the planet seemed to have come back to life. Though the terrain remained rough and lava explosion was a common occasion the planet boasted its own sort of beauty. Beautiful rivers of fire run down the steep mountains and trees made of diamond, gold and other expensive gems grew on the sides. The sky had the colour of forever sunset and there were huge natural caves as tall as the highest mountain. His mind raced with the possibilities of creating a new city and with the structures already in place it would not be a hard task.

While he walked to reach his destination he noticed flying creatures the likes of which he had never seen before keeping him company. Though the influence of the dark side of the force was strong Kylo Ren did not view the planet as evil or a complete destruction.

Rather the opposite. It was a newly found diamond, a rough surface above but when someone scratched it only a little they could see the beauty.

On his journey other creatures approached him, most of them as beautiful as the ones roaming the skies. He was uncertain if they were gentle or hostile but he did his best to ignore them for the most part and so they left him in peace.

When he finally reached the oldest temple of the Dark Siths, he paused. Cold sweat was already running down the small of his back but he needed answers and he needed knowledge. He had accepted long ago that the light side of the force never gave anyone complete answers or ultimate use of the power but with the dark side rules were more flexible. Whilst the light side of the force didn't trust anyone with a big amount of power in case they upset the balance, the dark side of the force allowed its user to make the choice on how to use it. Because most of its leaders started becoming corrupt after contact with it didn't mean it was all evil. Simply that its users were using it for all the wrong reasons and were not strong enough to handle the consequences.

Kylo Ren knew this.

Yet entering was no easy feat and when at last, he did, he froze for several seconds. Whispers were heard throughout the temple but the voices were gentle. He could feel the knowledge of the occupants filling his mind, his lungs and his blood and he opened his arms in the air to welcome it.

 _So much knowledge,_ he thought. _How willingly they are giving it to me!_

For once he was responsible for his own choices.

Whether he chose to use the force to rebuilt or destroy was up to him. Even a combination of the two was a welcome alternative.

...

That night he slept on the floor of the temple with his only company a creature made of gold which closely resembled a cow. The animal seemed gentle and it had nestled against him providing warmth as well as protection from whatever other predators hunted in the night. He wished for Rey's presence.

 _Rey._

His thought brought him to her in an instant but the girl was once again asleep in unknown surroundings. Her breathing was slow and measured but there were deep creases on her forehead. She was shaking from whatever dream she was watching and he wished he could comfort her. He wished he could explain it to her. He wished he could make her understand.

 _But you can._

The thought came to him unannounced but there had never been anything more brilliant. Humanoids were afraid of everything they did not understand. Rey had already come in contact with the dark side of the force and it had offered answers to her willingly. If only she could be brought close to it again. She would see that nothing would change...

The thought danced around his mind, the black rising from his fingertips ready to make the move but Kylo Ren wanted her to be awake for this. She had to be aware of what he would do. He had previously told her he would never manipulate her. This statement still stood despite his recent declarations but he wanted her to come to the realisation of what she was on her own terms. He could give her a push and that was all he would do.

Then he would wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rey was panting and she needed the support of the nearest pipe to stop her from crumbling to the floor. Finn had gone outside to help the others with preparations as everyone was excited to land on steady ground. She wished she could share their excitement but a dark feeling lingered inside. Clumsily she searched for the mark on her left arm where Kylo had burnt her last. It still stood there but upon shining a light on it, there was also something else, something more pernicious. She wanted to close her eyes and cry out in fear and horror.

Her hope of turning Kylo to the light side of the force had backfired. What he had done to her, hurt more than anything she had experienced previously. Naively, she had trusted him, she had hoped he would change but instead, he had explored her weaknesses. Now, she was marked with the dark side of the force and the feeling filled her with disgust, making her stomach clench.

Images of Kylo flashed in her mind, how he had smiled sardonically whilst using the force, how the dark smoke had risen from his fingertips, how quickly it had reached her and how she could do nothing to stop it. Never before had she doubted herself, never before had there been a reason to. Kylo, however, was growing stronger and she was suddenly afraid of the implications of it.

"Rey"

At the sound of her name she paused, wiped her tears and opened the door of the storage room.

She came upon Leia who had a concerned look on her face. In the princess's eyes, there was anger as well as pity.

"Let me see," she said gently but like a caged animal Rey snarled at her.

The General's expression changed to concern, then acceptance. She nodded. "I will not ask you further upon this matter. I will, however, demand you behave yourself accordingly while we reside on the Planet of Canto Bight. The Resistance depends on you"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything different" Rey allowed and exited the aircraft with a heavy weight upon her shoulders.

Finn nudged her. "Don't let the glamour fool you. They are snakes, all of them"

He said so silently, because at that moment an alien lady with an oval-shaped head and eyeballs as dark and large as onyx gems came to greet them. The female was tall and she wore a form-fitting gown which clung to her waist elegantly. It was made out of an expensive thin material, possibly silk and it danced around her as she moved her hips.

"Welcome," she said in a voice as sweet as summer berries.

Her gaze lingered but a few seconds on the crew and then went to rest on General's Organa face before moving to Rey's.

Rey returned her gaze but the lack of white around the eyeballs made it hard for her to understand in which exact spot the female's eyes were locked on. She gulped and pulled the material of her thin shirt further down her left arm, almost unconsciously then stopped. The woman had noticed but Rey was still unable to analyse her emotions.

A man of shorter stature approached the woman and almost pushed her to the side. He had a huge smile fixed upon his face and he hugged General Organa as if they were old friends. For all Rey knew, maybe they were.

"Welcome. welcome, my friends. Know that whilst staying here you will receive the utmost comfort. You must be tired from your long journey by the looks of it but never mind. Your chambers are located at the left of this building and you will find everything you need inside. My friends are dying to meet all of you and hear stories of how you managed to escape the First Order's attack. Specifically, they want to know of Master Skywalker's death and the legacy he left behind..." his gaze paused on Rey and she felt his analysing gaze on her like a spider crawling on her limbs. It took tremendous effort to hold his gaze and stay still.

"...and the Princess of Aldeeran of course, the only one left who is related to the all-powerful Kylo Ren. You must share with us how awful it was to be betrayed by your only son. My citizens will be so pleased to hear of your tail. We have so many mothers in our midst who will weep, I assure you... But first, you need rest, my beautiful princess"

This man was the complete contrast of the female alien. He was humanoid in shape and size, his feelings seemed to be radiating from him in big waves and he boasted a moustache as huge as his smile yet there was something about him that Rey didn't completely trust.

Rose and Finn were placed somewhere in the middle of the crew and kept their gaze down in fear of being recognised but Rey, Poe and General Organa walked first in line following the man who had introduced himself as Mizani Kontoni. His secretary was the female alien who he had not named and was trailing them behind as silent as a shadow.

"Here. The one on your right is your chamber, my beautiful Jedi and next to it will be the princess's instalments. The rest of your crew can sleep in the rooms across you if you do not mind. I took it upon myself to have you rest in our most luxurious compartments. Whatever you need do not hesitate to ask. we offer our hospitality freely and I wish you the best and longest stay" he said before disappearing with his secretary down a corridor.

Rey's first reaction was to look at Leia. Since they had landed her expression had not changed and was one of quiet acceptance with a small smile at its edge. It crumbled in an instant.

"We need them" she whispered to the girl as the rest of the crew fought over who would get the best room, excitement coursing through their veins.

Rey bit down on her lower lip. "That desperately?"

The General did not give her a response and she turned to the side opening the door to her chambers. Mimicking Leia entered her own room and paused in surprise.

Never before had she seen such glamour. Her room was gigantic. It was painted in pale white and all the furniture were made of the same colour with a few gold ornaments here and there. The railings of her double bed were gold so was the floor and the doors to her balcony and bathroom. The roof above her was an arch and on its stars and other patterns were painted. In the bath chambers, the tub and the sink were gold and upon entering soft music began playing, whilst a calm robotic voice asked her if she wanted a bath or not.

Everything about the space screamed attention to detail and clean cuts.

Never before had she stayed in such stylish and elegant apartments and Rey felt a sudden wave of homesickness as she thought of her home in Jakku. What she would give to be back!

"Miss Rey, President Kontoni kindly asks for your presence in tonight's dinner. A bath has been prepared for you and appropriate clothing has been requested to be brought to your rooms. A quick scan of your measurements tells me you are slightly bigger around the mid-region and your thighs so I would suggest opting for salad at tonight's dinner"

Rey hated the droid who was responsible for her housekeeping on the spot. She gave it a terrifying stare and considered attacking it but then thought better of it. Instead, she headed to the bath where she stripped and looked down at her muscled thighs and then at her strong core. Was the droid mad?

The bathtub was as big as a swimming pool. She decided to jump inside and instantly warmth spread in her body and floral bubbles burst all around her. When she came out to take a deep breath it felt as if all the dirt and tiredness had been stripped from her. Rey tried to remember when the last time she had taken a bath was. Sure she had taken showers aboard the Falcon but not as often as she would have liked. Besides, she had gotten used to the rough outdoor lifestyle.

She closed her eyes briefly but a buzzing sound woke her and she saw a robot with spiralling brushes coming towards her. Rey screamed in surprise and tried to swim away but the robot caught up with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked in terror.

"Exfoliate," it said and proceeded to brush her dead skin cells away something which was as pleasant as it sounded.

When at last she was done with her bath she went to dry herself up but there were no towels.

"Of course," she said out loud but the droid which had spoken to her previously approached her and gently had her sit down on a chair while she began combing through her hair.

"Such short hair. Strong roots but with proper treatment, they can grow so long. Princess's Leia's hairstyle is back in fashion. How wonderful it would look with your face structure. It would make you appear as one whilst telling your accounts to the residents of Canto Bight"

Rey closed her eyes and pressed her lips together tightly but said nothing and allowed the robot to take control. Her heart began beating fast inside her chest and she concentrated on its sound, trying to bury everything around her. Her mind raced through the galaxy going as fast as her heart would allow until it located the object of her troubles.

Kylo lay on the ground, his hands around his throat. Rey thought he would sense her presence but he didn't. Instead, she travelled further still until she was no longer Rey but someone else altogether.

When she opened her eyes and looked down on her hands they were not her own. They were long, pale and sceptical but surprisingly strong. She came to the realisation that she was in Kylo Ren's body almost instantly. The only difference was she was there but not there. She was a guest but unable to control his limbs. She could hear his thoughts though and feel what he felt.

His thoughts were of her and she was surprised to find they were not all malice and manipulation, rather concern, affection and regret.

 _Should I have given her the chance to touch the dark side of the force? Maybe it awoke something inside of her like it had first done with me. Maybe it was too soon. she may not know how to control it...How I wish I was there to help her!_

A sudden knock on the door made both Kylo and Rey jump.

The girl blinked and when she looked in the mirror she realised she was back in her body but she was not her old self. During the course of the hours or minutes she had been away, the droid had dressed her up like a doll. Her hair was slicked to the side and she wore a loose-fitting gown made of dark blue face had the slightest hints of makeup. Her complexion looked brighter, less freckled and spotty and her gaze dark. Red lips completed the look and the droid clapped excitedly.

She stood from the chair in slow movements and instantly wished Anakin's old lightsabre was strapped to her side. Unfortunately, the weapon had split in half during her fight against Kylo.

Kylo...

It seemed their connection was growing even stronger and there were new ways of spying on each other. She wasn't entirely certain it was a good thing but it could prove to be useful.

For an instant fear grew within her upon realising her gown had no sleeves. She looked down at her left arm but there was no burn or mark of the dark side.

"I covered your battle scars with makeup" the droid explained. "The citizens will not wish to know every gruesome detail of your fights"

A soft knock on the door was heard again and this time she went to answer it. She opened the door wide and an unknown human stood against her frame. He was tall and well built yet still lean. He had golden, wavy hair reaching his shoulders and an easy smile.

He bowed to her. "Miss Rey you look more stunning from up close. All the stories of your victories mentioned your beauty only in passing but now I see that they were terribly wrong. You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and I, Octavius Ockland, am pleased to meet you"

Her stomach clenched as she forced a fake smile on her lips. "Where are the others?"

He waved his hand almost in dismissal. "They got ready before you but I did not wish to rush you. I know how long preparations can take and all time is needed for the last Jedi"

She nodded and then he offered his arm. Rey stared at it as if it was a snake.

He laughed elegantly. "Let us make an entrance together and then I will escort you back to your friends"

With her mind coming up with different sets of scenarios to torture him she finally smiled. "Indeed, lets join our friends"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kylo Ren walked to the bath chambers in silence, his feet floating mere inches above the ground.

He twisted the handle to the right without touching it and cold water emerged, falling on him with force. He closed his eyes and waited. When he opened them next he gazed at the water as it fell over him but didn't touch him, covering him in a protective almost cocoon. He allowed himself a half smile at his exceptional use of the force and then let the cold water touch his warm skin. The contact was quick so no shivers formed upon his flesh.

His skin turned to ice but the water washed away his concerns and fears and left him feeling clean and fresh. A soap floated to his direction and then a liquid sprung to life from its container. He caught them in his grasp while they floated as if there had been zero gravity in his surroundings. The liquid went onto his head and the soap moved around his body without him touching it, without him doing anything.

When at last he was finished, a towel dried his hair and body and he walked out of his bath chambers with his feet and body bare, rejoicing in the feeling of being free. Maybe deep down he wished for a connection with Rey and that may have been a reason why he was behaving in such a manner, not caring about whether he wore clothing or not. Or maybe he had always been like that, which was indeed the case. On very few scenarios had he put on his clothes immediately after completing his waking ritual.

A droplet of water run down from his eyes, a remnant from his shower and he blinked to clear it. Suddenly he found himself in unknown surroundings, listening to the beat of a girl's heart he knew too well and staring at her form as she smiled brightly.

 _I want to squeeze him,_ was the girl's thoughts in his mind and surprised he blinked again only to realise he was no longer in his throne room, nor was he in his body. His hands were not his hands, as they were slender yet strong and darker in tone than his.

 _Rey,_ he tried to think of her but the girl didn't listen to him.

She was walking somewhere and the turmoil inside her was clear. This was unusual. Rey's emotions were always on the surface, easy to recognise and nothing hidden but now it appeared as if she was making a tremendous amount of effort to do just this.

Her surroundings were glamorous, golden tables and long halls with curved arches and aliens of every species roaming around her. She was on land, this much was obvious but where exactly was she?

Kylo blinked again and this time he was back in his dark throne room with the polished black marble. He looked down at his arms and he clutched and unclenched them, the muscle underneath bulging. Was this a new development of the bond? How strange. He did not think such a scenario was possible. He wondered whether it would evolve further. He had only spoken to Rey the previous day when he had allowed her to touch the dark side of the force.

He wondered whether this was why their bond had developed in such a way. And if so Kylo Ren was entirely certain he preferred it. He wanted to speak to the girl and maybe, even touch her. He wanted to see how the force was beginning to affect her and apologise for his behaviour. Guilt clouded over him at the way he had treated the girl as if she was an object and he had used her weakness against her. The whole meeting with her had been orchestrated. He had chosen a moment when he knew he would appear weak so that she would lower her shields and indeed this had occurred. He had exploited this against her with the sole aim of making her understand. It was the first time he had seen her this angry since their first meeting. When she had closed her fingers around his throat he could do nothing to stop her and he really had thought she would kill him. If not for their connection breaking he would have been a dead man. Which showed him how much further he needed to learn to control the force.

Kylo used the force to dry his hair then had a robe and linen pants brought to him to wear. He was in the middle of practising an ancient method of martial fighting when he heard soft music playing in the background.

He paused and looked around him in curiosity but he was still in his throne room. He continued with his movements until he noticed Ray's form in the background. She was smiling brightly, but the smile did not quite reach her eyes. Not that he had ever seen her smile in real life or otherwise.

She was wearing a loose-fitting dark blue dress, which fell upon her form elegantly and did nothing to conceal her body. Instead, he could see her form as the material was near translucent. His breath caught between his lips and when he went to gaze upon her face again, it looked cleaner and fresher.

Was the girl wearing make-up?

Indeed. Her lips were a dark magenta colour, a winged eyeliner accentuating the shape and curve of her eyes and her short hair fell elegantly down the side of her face. Kylo couldn't deny that in that moment, she looked beautiful, possibly the most beautiful woman in the whole universe. Yet utterly fake. He tried to remember her aroma but he could not associate it with her current perfume which had undertones of sweetness and aniseed.

This was not Rey.

 _Rey_ , he called to her.

For a second the girl turned around almost as if she had heard him but then smiled brighter and continued her conversation with someone he could not see. He remembered her surroundings from the previous vision but he was not close enough to her to see which furniture were around her. In three quick steps, he was next to her, so close that if he extended his arm he could touch her bare back. The girl shivered as if she had heard his thoughts and Kylo could see there was a huge table next to her and the dark marble on the floor where she was standing had turned pale white.

She was holding a glass with a strange liquid inside and brought it to her lips often but never took a seep. He couldn't quite feel her emotions as strongly as before. He only caught fleeting images and feelings whenever they were in such a situation. He had always been able to communicate with her, though.

 _Can you hear me_?, he repeated again and took one step closer to her.

A quick rise in her heartbeat and a sudden turn to the left told him all he needed to know. The girl could most definitely hear him but she was in a public place and she would not reply to him. He rose his eyebrow and walked so that he stood opposite her and waited for her reaction.

She had seen him as she took a deep breath instantly and anger danced in her smiling expression. He returned the half smile and bowed.

 _You look splendid tonight,_ he told her in a low voice while the soft music in the background changed and another song began playing, one with a quicker beat. _Yet I prefer you in your usual clothes._

Her expression froze for a second and her gaze softened then hardened again in an instant and he caught her looking down at her arm briefly.

Her left arm. He followed her gaze and tried to see her scar but there was nothing there. Still, she placed her right arm above it, almost unconsciously.

 _I apologise. For both the sorrows I have caused you,_ he said genuinely.

Rey gulped and he could see her heartbeat on the side of her neck. He moved closer to her, not paying much notice to the furniture he gently grazed.

The music became louder, his surroundings brighter and he saw forms of people moving around him. They were like shadows and when he blinked again he could see them for what they were. All dressed formally in elegant gowns and suits, aliens from every species present and each of them walking on the bones of a thousand dead people.

 _I can see them_ , he told Rey who had an expression of horror for a brief moment. _All of them. What are you doing with such a company? You? The ever pure and innocent Rey._

A young gentleman approached the girl with a drink in his hand.

"My beautiful Jedi, this is for you. You may need it, soon enough. Princess Leia is going to come on stage" the male humanoid said.

He had blonde hair on both his head and chin and his suit was dark blue matching Rey's. He held his arm to her and she took it without a second thought. "You look so beautiful, tonight. I know, I know. I keep repeating myself but when I see beauty and force together I cannot help myself but marvel!"

Kylo's thoughts turned dark as he watched the man caress Rey's face who froze momentarily but did not return the gesture.

 _I can see him. The blonde man who holds your arm. I wonder if this new connection of ours would also allow me to injure him_?, he thought to her and Rey gasped.

"My lady! Are you okay? Has the event tired you so much? I would escort you back to your bedchambers but you know how they are all dying to meet you" he explained and smiled brightly at her. "Such an honour to see a Jedi. You wouldn't want to not allow them this chance?"

Kylo Ren swallowed hard, a lump in his throat. His walk was dead serious as he went to the blonde and barely grazed the back of his coat to test the waters. Rey said nothing but waited, the air caught between her lungs.

The man felt nothing, as it seemed, so Kylo tried again this time by trying to pull on his hair but couldn't, his arm going through the man as if he were a projection.

Rey exhaled in what seemed to be relief, and Kylo turned to her, taking quick steps back in her direction. With her arm still in the man's embrace she walked behind him but her gaze was very much on Kylo Ren. He caught her other arm, the left one. The one he had placed his mark upon her twice already. He held it firmly in his hands, feeling both of their skins light on fire at the contact, goosebumps forming.

There was no dark smoke rising from his fingertips that day and he was glad. He didn't want anything to ruin that moment.

"My beautiful lady why are you resisting me?" said the blonde man and smiled then paused upon examining her expression. "You look flustered. Do I affect you this much? I promise you once the show ends we can go somewhere private if you wish..."

 _At least he is not stupid. He is right on one fact but wrong on all the others,_ Kylo whispered in her mind and Rey shivered. _I wish I could cut his little arm and feed it to some beautiful creatures I came upon only last month._

"Can you excuse me for one minute? I will be right with you" Rey said to the blonde but he wouldn't let go of her arm.

"The show though!"

"I will be back shortly. Surely you would not deny the last Jedi the chance to calm herself down after ... This" she said and pointed to him.

He smiled knowingly and brought his hand to his lips. He placed a kiss and then let her go.

Up until that moment, Rey had been smiling but as soon as she turned her back, her expression became dark.

 _Get out of my head. You should not be here, now,_ she whispered while she took quick steps leading him to places he was not aware of. He followed her with less quick steps as their connection showed him her surroundings and where she was,up to a certain radius.

 _I apologise for interrupting such a tender moment between yourself and the ... whatever the name of the parasite who kissed your hand was_ , he said fuming and wishing he could chop the man's head off.

Rey smiled at that darkly as if she had read his thought, then straightened up.

 _I know our connection will not last long. It will diminish in a few minutes,_ she said as if to reassure herself and entered what appeared to be a stable. _Is there anything you wish to tell me?_

Kylo blinked taking in his new surroundings then turned his attention back to Rey. _I am sorry. I misbehaved._

The girl looked at him with anger in her gaze. _Is this another one of your brilliant plots to manipulate me and bring me to the dark side? Is that what the dark side did to me? When it made contact? Now I will forever have this in me. Do you not care?_

 _You always had it in you. Having the force means you have both light and dark. Its just that dark tends to manifest itself more in strong users of the Force. We, in turn like to flirt with it,_ he allowed.

That made Rey pause. _Are you teaching me about the Force? You? Additionally what you said doesn't make sense. You agree that there is light still in you._

He let out a breath of air with force. _I never said there wasn't I just choose never to use it._

A rustle on the ground was heard and both looked to the direction it was coming from.

"Who's there?" Rey asked and took a brushing stick from the side, ready to use it as a weapon.

A young boy of maybe ten or eleven emerged from the shadows, his face caked with dust and mud. There were blonde highlights in his hair and he put his arms in the air.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to disturb you. I just heard voices and came out" he said, ready to burst into tears.

Kylo put his arms behind his back and watched the boy curiously. There was something different about him, but what, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Rey put on her best smile and brushed the dust from her dress. "I talk to myself, occasionally. Its how Jedis learn to concentrate"

The boy's brows pulled together in confusion. "But you weren't talking to yourself. You were talking to him"

With his little arm raised, he pointed his finger at Kylo Ren's figure and Rey took a deep breath.

"You can see me?" Kylo asked in his deep voice, his brows puller together and took a step forward.

The boy nodded while Rey pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Does that mean our connection is becoming stronger?" he asked both himself and Rey and walked to the boy to test whether his new theory was correct.

The boy's heartbeat had increased and he stared back at him in fear.

"Don't hurt him!" Rey shouted and ran but she was too late.

Kylo had kneeled to the floor and his fingers had landed on the boy's head. Voices sprang to his mind, the force strong with him.

He pulled back just as Rey took the boy in her arms and stared back at Kylo. The boy was weeping and a horselike creature neighed and kicked at the door of his cage. Footsteps were heard from the outside of the building and all three of them turned their attention to the gate.

"Hide!" Rey told the boy and he jumped over the fence to where the creature was while the gate slowly opened.

The humanoid blonde was behind, looking all handsome and concerned.

"My Beautiful Jedi! What happened? Are you all right?" he asked, his voice going a bit higher than needed, the fakeness of it evident.

Rey smiled again brightly and took his arm. "I was just too excited to see the creatures of legend! I couldn't wait"

He turned serious. "Now is not the time. Tomorrow you will see them in action and we shall place bets. Until then we have to return to the Hall so follow me"

The humanoid almost dragged her and Kylo couldn't help himself but try to restrain him. His hands went through the air and he cursed as he followed them up the stairs.

What were the rules of this connection? The boundaries and limits of what they could do seemed to change all the time. He could touch and communicate with people who had the Force but no one else? Additionally, he could interact with objects from Rey's surroundings and she from his.

Suddenly, this gave him an idea and he wondered if it would work. He grabbed a lamp from Rey's side and threw it at the blonde. The object hit home and the man paused and looked behind him to where Kylo was standing, bewildered.

"Those mechanics really do not know how to do their jobs," he said to Rey looking above him, annoyed. "Tonight, maybe we can amputate one"

He didn't see the disgust and fear on Rey's face but Kylo noticed.

 _Is this how you feel about me when you hear of my accomplishments_?, he asked her, curiously.

He saw the pain in her expression before it changed to a smile.

 _They are not accomplishments,_ Kylo, she said in his mind. _You torture and kill people. You killed your own father. Someone who loved you dearly and would have done anything to get you back. Someone who stood by me._

Kylo didn't pause to further analyse where they were going as his gaze was fixed on Rey.

 _What else?_

 _You have betrayed me time and time again. I still keep on holding hope but I am the only one and I cannot continue. You burnt me, you forced me to have physical contact with the dark side, you manipulated me. Every time this connection is forced upon us, I fear of what you will do next. Will you try to force me into something? Will you try to manipulate me? Will you kill me? Will you kill my loved ones and comrades like you did with Hans Solo_?

He could not answer her. The pain in her gaze was too intense in that moment, a contrast to the smile on her lips. Her companion had paid no notice but instead had her seated in an elegant seat, between rows and rows of people who he could not interact with. He sat down on his knees, on Rey's left while the blonde was on the right.

"Look! Here, she comes! The elegant Princess" the blonde exclaimed and clapped, pretending to wipe unspilled tears from his eyes.

Rey clapped with him like a puppet while a man with a dark skin tone threw her a quick gaze.

His ex-stormtrooper, Kylo realised.

In that moment he envied the man, because his allegiances were clear, his conscience clear. He was smart and capable and he knew exactly what was happening in that moment.

 _The Resistance must be truly desperate to fall so low,_ he thought to himself before he saw a floating Leia emerge.

He hid further in his seat, the spectators in front of him having disappeared almost completely after the 5th row. Yet, Leia still stood there, her form clearer than anyone else's in the room.

The Force was strong with her.

That begged the question though. If he could see her, could she?

His mother's hair had turned almost white since last he had seen her, and she was wearing a gown befitting a queen. Despite the makeup, she appeared tired yet there was an energy within her that remained strong. A device had been placed next to her mouth and her voice was heard across the room.

"I am Leia Organa, princess of Aldeeran and General of the Resistance. I am the sister of Luke Skywalker the last Jedi Master. I have faced evil and I have come back from it. The dark side of the Force is now stronger than ever. I lost my Father to it and now my son. The First Order is terrorising us all and its leader, Kylo Ren, is the ultimate evil. He killed his own father in cold blood and will not hesitate to do the same to any of you. We need to stop him and the First order before it is too late. His power grows the more we stay dormant. Our provisions had been low until now but with your help, my friends, my allies, we will be able to crush him and make this Galaxy a better place for us all. He is ruthless. I gave up on him long ago and so should you. There is nothing in him that is pure. Nothing"

Kylo could feel his eyes watering, his heartbeat increasing, Rey's eyes on him.

The Princess had paused but upon taking a deep breath she continued. "As a mother to mother I call for your help tonight. There is no greater crime than standing against your own children. There is nothing harder. Doing this kills me inside. To choose that path you must understand how desperate I must be. But Kylo Ren has killed my son, has killed my husband and my brother and I will not let him kill anyone else I love"

She said so with such conviction that the stage shook and her gaze rested on Rey. Then she turned to the side and her eyes met his.

Kylo could feel her. He could feel her inside his mind, searching for an answer, almost begging him to stop.

Rey's image faltered Leia's wavering. The connection between him and them severed all together and he was left kneeling on the floor.

His knuckles were pure white from the effort it took to restrain himself and control his feelings. Dark smoke rose from them, tendrils spreading all around him. He heard a droplet of water touch the floor and he realised there was moisture in his eyes.

He closed them, trying to make it disappear but the image of his father appeared, shock and surprise in his eyes as Kylo had forced the blade in him. The sadness in Hans's eyes as he looked at Ben for one last time and realised he had failed. Kylo Ren had felt all this and more, his soul splitting in half. Darker tendrils enveloped him as he remembered the day his finger had been placed upon the button which would destroy the hall carrying his mother. His hand had wavered, his mind and consciousness split. Then, a missile from another jet had landed and he had felt relief and sadness both. He had thought of her as dead until he had seen her today in the flesh.

Then he remembered the day Luke had stood above him, the lightsabre lit and all the fear of a boy who has been betrayed by his master and his family. Snoke's voice as he shared Kylo's thoughts with Rey and how confident he had been that his pupil would kill her. Instead, he had lit the lightsabre and freed Rey and him together from his old master's control.

There had been no sadness in that moment. No uncertainty. His palm and fingers both had not shaken upon completing their mission. The only feeling he had felt after Snoke's death was the sense of freedom, victory, accomplishment and happiness that Rey was alive.

His own words came back to him, as his image was reflected back to him from the dark marble floor, his alter ego.

 _We all have light and dark in us. The Dark Side of the Force offers you power without restrictions. What you do with it depends solely_ upon _you._

 **A/C. A bit longer than my usual chapters but think of it as Christmas special! Thank you for all your reviews and keep telling me what you think of the story, I like hearing your opinion and thoughts. Happy Christmas everyone :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rey's body was shaking, her stomach clutching as if she was ready to throw up. Sweat was forming on her brows just as Leia was descending from the stage.

Octavius offered her a napkin. "My beautiful Jedi"

She forced a smile upon her face. "I apologise. The luxurious food and wine must have affected me. Consuming food tablets for as long as I have must have altered my body's ability to handle food"

It was a lie. She had eaten real food countless times in the past and she had never had this reaction. Additionally, she had barely eaten anything offered to her and had thrown them on the side or picked up a new glass.

 _Kylo_ , she whispered and looked on her left where his projection had sat down before. _Kylo_.

Her gaze moved back to the stage but General Organa was no longer there. In front of her, citizens from Canto Bight were weeping and soldiers from the Resistance had a fixed stern look upon their faces. It seemed like they were the only ones still unaffected by the pretentious nature of the slave planet. Leia, Rose, her and Finn were struggling.

Deep down she couldn't blame them. They had been aboard the Millenium Falcon for months and to be back on land and be greeted with such luxury must have been an unfamiliar feeling.

"Octavius, my darling," she said and faced the man escorting her. "What are the proceedings for the rest of the night? It seems I have begun to tire"

This way of speaking was contrary to her normal way but she had been forced to adopt it upon landing on the planet. It was very formal but instead of it being due to respect it screamed fakeness.

He held both her hands as he helped her rise from her seating - not that she needed it. "My dearest, the citizens may want to speak to you further, or even a manifestation of your Jedi power would be welcome. It will not be much longer, though I promise you. My father understands that even the most strong of people require rest"

Rey pressed her lips into a smile. Octavius was none other than Mizani's Kontoni's only son, though the lack of resemblance between the two baffled her. Because of this, she had to show him he had the upper hand. He led her towards the stadium where the rest of the Resistance was seated but Rey could not see General Organa. Her heart constricted in fear and worry. The princess had most definitely seen Kylo Ren and she was afraid of what she would do next. The General's intentions were quite clear whereas she was still undecided despite her many efforts to do otherwise.

If anything, it was Kylo Ren's fault. He was the one who could not decide, which in turn threw her off. During Leia's speech,Rey had felt his emotions and for once there had been no anger, only sadness and deep regret. Her thoughts took her to other places and when Octavius spoke his voice sounded louder than she expected.

She rose her eyebrows at that, but realised he was wearing a device. The stadium was packed with people and they were all watching him and in turn her. It was her turn to play her part like Leia had done and she would not fail the Princess.

"My beautiful citizens of Canto Bight. We have gathered here today to place our bets on a race... Not your usual race but a race between Light and Dark. The Fathiers will race and we shall place our bets on them, as has been our tradition for many centuries"

Creatures resembling camels came into view and Rey realised they were wearing black and white attire matching their riders' outfits. There were equal numbers resembling each side. Rey's heart raced and she tightened her grip on her seating upon realising what the citizens of Canto Bight were about to do. She wasn't the only one. The fighters for the Resistance were throwing concerned glances at their comrades.

Rey could say nothing, do nothing as everyone's eyes were on hers.

"We have heard Princess's Organa's account of the events that led to her only son's downfall and the danger he poses to all us. It is time we saw the Resistance's Last Jedi and her incredible power which should help crash the First Order's Leader down. If the Fathiers of the Light side win, that is" Octavius uttered the last sentence with a smile and then brought his arm down to Rey.

Her heart was beating fast inside her chest. It was not like she had the best handle on the Force and besides the Force was used during times of need and not as a spectacle. She needed to explain this to Octavius because at the moment, her mind had barriers.

"Welcome the Last Jedi, the beautiful Rey" Octavius repeated and forced her to stand, almost pulling her up.

The unsettling feeling returned to her stomach and she wanted to puke but stopped herself. She wished Leia was next to her to offer her, her guidance and support and explain to her why they so desperately needed their help because in that moment she was unsure why they had sided with such evil.

With all lights on her, she closed her eyelids and tried to sense the Force as she had done so on the island with Luke. The Light was there but it was not responding to her command.

 _The Light Side of the Force places rules on its followers,_ Kylo Ren's voice said in her mind, a reminder of their recent conversations. _The Dark Side of the Force has no restrictions. How one uses it depends solely_ upon _the user._

She gulped, knowing very much that her choice would be the wrong one but desperation led even the most moral of people to do unthinkable things.

The Dark Side of the Force was in her mind also, at the back, to a lesser extent than the Light but it was there as Kylo had very much informed her of. It had been there from the start. At the mere touch of it, she felt it awaken inside her and like a caged animal it begged her for release.

Such strong, untamed power was something she was not familiar with. Her control on it, however, was equally strong.

With a span of her wrist, she felt it explode. She cut the golden statue standing above the stadium and slowly brought it to the ground. Her eyes still closed, she could hear the gasps and cries from the crowd but she would not injure anyone. Not tonight, anyway.

The statue touched land gently and allowing gravity to do the rest she ended her contact with the dark side of the force instantly.

She opened her eyelids and saw the extent of her use. The crowd was applauding, Octavius was clapping and the statue stood in the middle of the stadium as she had planned.

"This is how strong the Last Jedi is! She will stand against the Dark Force and she will win! Look how Light defeats Dark" he screamed and everyone clapped. Then he blew a whistle and the Fathiers were let loose, racing across.

Rey took a seat and tried to steady her breathing very much aware of the irony in Octavius's words. She could feel a burn on her left arm and she looked down at her glowing dark mark, slight concern clouding her thoughts.

The Fathiers were speeding, some even going faster than regular jet machines. Yet the dark-clad creatures were ahead, gaining ground.

"The Light is losing..." Octavius said in the device, the startled looks of the crowd mirroring everyone's uncertainty.

Rey had one last job to do, it seemed. Keeping her eyes wide open she pushed the Fathiers carrying the Light to run faster, a wind behind their legs. The creatures obeyed her commands and ran faster, overtaking the dark and finally, crossing the red line first.

Cheer and applause exploded in the stadium and everyone was hugging the other and crying, Octavius joining them.

"It appears our choice has been made for us. We shall offer our help to the Resistance" he said out loud and picked Rey up once again.

He rose their intertwined hands in the air. "Together, we are strong! Together we will defeat the First Order!"

The crowd broke into further applause and Rey felt moisture in her eyes as the wind pushed her hair and silken dress back.

...

"We are departing immediately," General Organa told the Resistance fighters as soon as they were back in their chambers. "Kylo Ren knows of our location. He was spying on us"

Rey glared at her, still dressed in her silken blue dress. "Is Canto Bight aware of your plans?"

Leia nodded. "Very much so. They agree that this is our best course of action"

"Strange" Finn said. "The President's son didn't seem keen on letting Rey go"

The General gazed at him darkly. "Just because we are leaving now does not mean we shall not be returning"

Poe ran to Leia, looking flustered. "General. Our spacecraft is ready for departure. Rose and I have finished with restoring it and enough provisions to last us fifty light years are on board. Our allies have also granted us with another ten air crafts for more comfortable flights"

"How generous of them," Rey said caustically and Finn smiled.

The General ignored them both. "Did you check for presence of bugs?"

Poe and Rose nodded. "Nothing"

She nodded, appearing relieved. "Pack. We depart now"

With such few personal belongings, it took Rey very little time to pack. Relieved to be back in her usual clothes she threw the blue dress on the side with a smirk of satisfaction.

She chose the Falcon as her air craft and none could disagree with her. She would have wished for Poe's, Finn's or even Rose's company but instead, she had the company of the droids. Princess Leia would board one of the other vessels. Before they left Leia asked for a private chat and so they did, aboard the Millenium Falcon.

"Are you sure splitting us is a good idea?" Rey asked her.

Leia nodded. "You shall have the droids with you. I cannot risk you being around any of my important pilots"

She rose her eyebrows and Leia shook her head.

"Do not pretend you don't know. Your Force-Bond with Kylo Ren is strong. He knows of our location. We cannot travel with you"

Rey gasped. "You do not trust me...?"

"Quite the contrary. To be allowing you to travel alone shows how much confidence I have in you. Our locations need to be separate, however. I have contacted my allies and they are willing to offer their help"

"At least your speech was good for one thing," she said and snorted.

The General's brows pulled together. "So was your use of the Force"

Rey's heartbeat quickened but she said nothing.

"Safe travels" she said before waving her goodbye.

Her farewells with Finn were warmer, with the man embracing her into a tight hug and Poe and Rose gave her a wave. One last farewell she was not expecting was when Octavius came to the gate of the Millenium Falcon.

"My beautiful Last Jedi. Parting with you tears me apart but I know there is no other choice. It is for your safety as much as ours. Know, that my thoughts are with you" he kissed her hand goodbye and she waved her goodbyes quickly.

The gate of the ship closed and she slumped on her seat, finally alone like she had been begging for so many months, yet completely lost.

"Where are we heading to?" C-3PO asked Rey in his mechanical voice.

"We are heading home. Jakku"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I know where the followers of the Resistance are" Kylo Ren announced to the storm-troopers, Generals and pilots present in his throne room.

Complete silence was everyone's response and he pressed his lips into a thin line of annoyance.

"Would you like to elaborate?" General Hux half taunted him and the look he gave to the man dripped darkness.

He thought of choking him but he let out a breath of air and tried to control his emotions.

"Canto Bight" he continued.

No one asked how he knew what he knew but General Hux was the first to approach him.

"Do you have evidence? Canto Bight is our main supplier of weapons. We cannot destroy the planet" he said silently so that only he could hear.

"I wasn't planning on it. I am not naive" he continued but then stopped himself.

He had to be careful. He could not let anyone know of his change of plans. Nor of his future intentions. He would have to make the change as smoothly as possible. He was Kylo Ren, however, the Supreme Leader of the First Order so his wishes should be his commands.

"Then, what are we to do with this information?" a female General who was named Ortana asked.

He gazed at her stoic figure.

"We will visit the planet and make sure they know of our Strength. They may have a change of heart"

"Is that a wise move? Their strength…." she began.

"If we cannot stand against an ant then we cannot stand against anyone"

With that he exited, allowing his minions to converse amongst themselves while General Hux followed him close behind.

"Is this a wise move? We need their weapons"

Kylo gave the General a glare. "They are aiding the Resistance. Surely in order to squash them once and for all we need to stop any supplies of weapons reaching them?"

"Yes but Canto Bight has been helping both Sides for decades. We have all known this. Without their support we are lost and we do not want to anger them. Imagine them standing against us. Then we will surely lose"

"General you have grown soft over the past years. We need to show them who is in command" he finished. "Ready our ships and notify them of our coming"

…

He reached Canto Bight at night when both moons were in the sky and he was greeted by an alien female with dark eyeballs who unnerved him more than he cared to allow.

The president of the planet - which was built upon High Society and Gagsters - did not show himself and that filled Kylo with suspicions.

"Will you be staying with us, tonight? If so wonderful chambers have been prepared for you on the left of the building…" the alieness began but he stopped her mid-sentence.

"I am here to converse with your leaders and view your collection of weaponry. I wish to make a purchase" he said.

"Since our leaders are currently asleep why do you not join some of our High Society in the casino? The citizens of Canto Bight do love to gamble…"

"It is not my intention to gamble"

With twenty stormtroopers at his side another hundred in his aircraft, Kylo was not afraid yet something about this planet had him on his toes.

"I apologise Supreme Leader but you shall have to wait till tomorrow…" the alieness began but he closed his fingers around her slender neck, the force making her rise into the night sky.

"I am not accustomed to waiting. You should be aware of this by now. Wake your leaders if you must. I am here to talk business"

He exhaled and let the female drop to the ground. She gazed at him with a mixture of horror and terror. She ran inside and within seconds a young male had appeared.

Kylo Ren squinted his eyes at him, taking in a deep breath of air. He watched the blonde's arms dance in the air and he imagined him touching Rey's skin. Jealousy clouded his thoughts and he saw the dark smoke rising from his gloved hands.

"I am Octavius Ockland. I apologise for your wait but your hour of arrival is late. We were resting and not expecting your visit" he explained and smiled.

Kylo was not impressed. "We notified you of our arrival. Special arrangements must have been made. Instead, I am greeted with nothingness and informed I need to wait till tomorrow"

The blonde chuckled. "I apologise again but as you very well know Rome was not built in a day"

"Rome was an ancient city on Planet Earth. Our technology has advanced enough that a city can be built in a few minutes"

The man's laugh froze in his lips, slight terror dancing in its edges. "Come, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren"

Kylo followed him inside, his storm troopers forming a shield, though he doubted he would need one. However, Canto Bight had hosted his enemies and he knew not of the deal they had struck.

As expected, the casino was packed with aliens of all shapes and sizes, some of which he had seen during his conversations with Rey. The need to use the Force against his enemies was strong but somehow he managed to restrain himself and he breathed deeply.

The blonde led him through rooms he had not seen during his conversations with the girl. He was unaware of where he was going and for a moment he began to worry. Not so much for himself but for his storm troopers. Having them die at such a time would be a waste.

When at last he saw the President's face Kylo allowed himself to relax and he unclutched his fists.

The man had a bright smile fixed upon his face. "My son informed me of your arrival! What is it you wish to look upon, today? May I also congratulate you on your new position. Last we heard Supreme Leader Snoke was the leader of the First Order"

He said those words in a matter or fact tone but Kylo could not help himself and he tightened his knuckles which in turn made the man gasp for air.

"Supreme Leader Snoke is dead. Sometimes we have to let old things die" he said and gazed at his luxurious surroundings, all built upon the blood of his storm troopers and his enemies.

The man was still gasping for air and Kylo released his hold on the Dark Force. The President dropped to the floor and Kylo gazed at him nonchalantly.

"I have heard rumours of you siding with the Resistance. I so hoped such rumours would be a lie…" he continued then caught sight of the stadium from the translucent windows.

"Such beautiful stadium you have…" he begun then smiled upon seeing the golden statue in the middle of it.

It seemed Rey had been busy while not in contact with him and he didn't need to guess as to why she had used the Force in such a manner. He was proud of the extent of the Force but despised the vermins who had pushed her to do such a thing.

"Yes, beautiful stadium! We can show you the Fathiers if you so wish. They are beautiful creatures and we race them often…"

"You place bets on them" Kylo responded in a matter or fact tone.

The man chuckled, his son mimicking his reaction in the background. "Of course, it's our main source of entertainment. This and gambling, of course. The citizens of Canto Bight love gambling, maybe you should try the sport also…"

Kylo exhaled in annoyance and turned his gaze to him. "There is only one thing I desire from you"

Dark tendrils rose from his fingertips and made the man kneel and listen to his commands. The blonde man who was supposedly his son walked forth in an attempt to stop him but then paused.

He didn't need to look into his mind to find the information he needed. "You have sided with the Resistance"

"We would never!" the blonde bellowed and Kylo turned his attention to him.

"Prove it to me" he said in a dark tone.

The blonde worked quickly and spoke to someone on a device. In a matter of seconds, a video was projected on the wall, a video of a race with the Fathiers. The creatures and their riders wore black and white clothing.

Kylo rose an eyebrow at that. "This is your proof?"

Both the men shook their heads quickly. "No, watch! The Resistance came to us, seeking for assistance but we value the winner of the race. The Light Side did not win"

Indeed, in the video both Fathiers of dark and white clothing crossed the Finish line at the same time.

He put his fingertips on the bridge of his nose, his tone dark. "You gave them ships. I expect you placed tracking devices"

The men nodded and smiled brightly. "You think of us, as fools?"

Kylo smiled humorlessly. "Quite the contrary. You are wealthy, treacherous, pleasure seekers, gangsters in your hearts. However, it is time you chose a side if you wish to stay alive. Your allegiance will lie with me and you will continue playing your little game with the Resistance. If you betray me, the consequences will be dire, let me assure you"

The men gulped. "We know who the winner of this race will be, Supreme Leader. It is only because the opportunity presented itself that we decided to pretend to aid the Resistance"

"Splendid. In case you thought otherwise, I will stay with you and I require a grand tour of your planet. I want to see its inner workings"

"Supreme Leader…" the blonde started, the look of concern evident on his face but his father rose an arm in the air.

"If this is what you wish, this is what you will have. Canto Bight is known for its hospitality and we shall be honoured to house a guest such as yourself"

"No need. I will be resting in my vessel. I simply require a daily tour of your activities"

He turned around and started walking back, the blonde trailing behind him.

"Let me escort you back! Access is denied in most parts…"

Indeed, there was a gate but Kylo used the Force to push it open and allowed himself to walk through, followed by his storm troopers.

"Do not tire yourself, human. Rest is needed" he said so in a dismissive tone and back in his ship he communicated with General Hux who was most definitely in disagreement with his plans.

"Supreme Leader if I may offer my humble opinion… These men on Canto Bight are ruthless gangsters. You do not want to anger them. Please do not upset the balance. Leader Snoke was very careful with them…"

Kylo wished he was aboard the same ship as Hux so that he could make his point clearer but instead he stared at the dark smoke rising from his fingertips. "Snoke is dead. And because these men are ruthless they must understand who is the one in power"

He broke the connection and lay in the chambers of his vessel. He knew none would disturb him in this state unless it was for something urgent.

Kylo wished for her presence and willed the dark smoke to disappear. The latter occurred and he pulled his gloves off but the girl did not show herself. He shut his eyelids and felt his mind travel through stars and galaxies, faster than the speed of light. Never before had he willingly initiated the connection but now he did and he saw the girl asleep in a bunk bed, her head resting on the pillow and her left arm dangling on the side.

He picked it up and gazed at the dark mark on the inside of her arm. The burn and the mark made an intricate shape on her skin one which resembled a half moon and upon his touch, it glowed brightly.

She woke instantly and pulled her arm away from his grasp, resolve dancing in her eyes.

 _What do you want_?, she asked in a defensive tone.

He let out a deep breath of air. _I wanted to check on you. Nothing more, nothing less._

She pressed her lips into a thin line. _This Bond between us needs to break. We have sided_ against _each other._

He ran his fingers through his hair. _I have little control over it and so do you but I am certain that if either one of us really wanted this to end it would._

Rey had no reply to this only rubbed her left arm absentmindedly.

 _You are alone,_ Kylo finally said upon realising he could hear no other sounds of chatter or walk. It was one thing for him to be alone since none would disturb him and another for Rey who was in constant company with the Resistance.

 _Does this change anything_?, she asked in a tone which suggested she had given up and looked on the ground.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, her gaze defiant yet moisture was present.

 _I heard her as clearly as I hear you now. I felt her pain, saw her resolve. I did not know… I was not…,_ he began, uncertain on how to finish his sentence.

This caught Rey's attention.

He looked at her with hurt on his face. _I will not deny myself the use of the Dark Side of the Force but… I cannot side_ against _you any longer._

Her brows pulled together and she rose. _What do you mean?_

 _I had a dream last night, Rey. A new order needs to be built in order for there to be peace and prosperity in the Galaxy. However, recent events have shown me I may not be the most suitable_ of _candidates. I have learnt that Peace is never easy and there is no politician who is pure and good in their heart. Sometimes, leaders need to take appropriate measures. I have done so by spreading fear in the hearts of my enemies instead of love. They will never trust me, nor do I expect them to. They need someone else._

She gazed back at him, a question in her eyes then resolve again. _I refuse to kill my friends if that is what you ask. I will not join you. I will not use the Dark Side of the Force._

He laughed humorlessly. _But you already have, Rey. It has always been in you. Alas, I no longer wish to eliminate the Resistance. I wish for our coexistence._

Rey gasped and then anger flared in her eyes. _How dare you!_

She rose from her bed and walked forward until her nose was only centimetres apart from his chest.

Her next move was no unexpected that Kylo didn't even have time to react. Rey punched him on the chin and he tasted blood.

 _What.._?

She let out a primal scream and attacked him again raising a kick to his head and grabbing the nearest weapon to her which was a broomstick.

This time, however, Kylo was prepared for her attack and he dodged by falling backwards. It had been years since last he had had a hand to hand combat nor that this could be classed as one.

 _Rey, stop. Hear me out!_

She brought the broomstick down on his head and wood connected with his cheek making him spit blood.

 _You devious snake! I trusted you once, now you are trying to trick me again!_

She did a backflip and then tried to attack him again but he held her weapon in mid-air. She was gritting her teeth together trying to win over him with her raw strength. He was having a hard time trying to keep up with her but he did not wish to injure her.

 _Rey, I am telling the truth!,_ he finally bellowed, threw the stick in the air by using the Force and caught the girl in his embrace, with her head against his chest.

She was breathing loudly, like a caged animal and he held her like this for what felt like centuries, allowing her to calm down, to trust him again. His fingers grazed her back and her head shot up.

 _This is your last chance. If you are lying to me..._

 _I am not. You can sense my feelings better than I. What is the Force telling you?_

She blinked, stared at him intently and let out a sigh of relief. _Honesty._

He nodded.

 _It is not the only emotion though,_ she added and he saw her cheeks flaming.

Had she read...? But, no.

It was his turn to feel embarrassed and he pushed her to the wall gently so that he was facing her, his grip still strong on her arms.

 _You were not supposed to look into that part. Boundaries, Jedi,_ he half teased and smiled, despite himself.

She rose an eyebrow. _This is the first time I see you smile._

He humphed. _Don't get used to it. I don't intend on..._

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Rey jumped on him and pressed her warm lips against his with eagerness. Shock, surprise and desire coursed through his veins as he stared down at her eyes. They were glowing, mischief in them.

A strand of hair had fallen from her knot and he placed it behind her ear. She watched him carefully as he moved his fingertips around her neck and face, gently grazing her skin. He watched her closing her eyes and it was his turn to kiss her.

It was slow at first, featherlike almost, as both were testing the waters but it was Rey who opened her mouth and teased his lips with her tongue. Her emotions radiated from her in hot waves and he wasn't sure he ever wanted this feeling to stop. If he could have frozen time in that instant he would but he felt her image wavering, her warm body disappearing from his grasps until he was no longer holding onto something.

Disappointment coursed through him but for once he didn't feel guilt or pain. What he had told Rey was true and renewed hope mixed with excitement were coursing through his body.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Rey was left with a tingling feeling on her lips. Her heart was beating furiously inside her chest and she woke around the air craft with a quick step to her place.

A smile was spreading on her face, one which was uninvited and she had no control over.

"My, my, young jedi. You look so happy to be back in Jakku" C-3PO told her, looking at her curiously.

R2-D2 span around as if what the humanoid robot had said was preposterous.

"Shh, you. I am only saying what I am seeing. She is glowing" he added. "Pay no mind to him miss Rey he has been dormant for far too long and it has affected his cable connection"

Rey burst out laughing at both of them and they stared back at her, dumbfounded.

She waved them off. "Who wants to come to the market with me? I am in need of some fresh food and sun. I also have a meeting to attend"

...

With both the droids declining Rey was left to use the rover by herself. Riding across the desert with her rover was something Rey had terribly missed. The fresh air upon her face renewed her and made her forget about her worries. Not that she currently had any. Her mind kept going back to that moment when Kylo had held her in his grasp and promised her he would join the resistance. His fingers bad grazed her back making her skin come to life and red-hot desire ran in her veins. In all honesty, it still did.

"Focus, Rey," she told herself and started speeding with her rover.

Only when she arrived at the capital of the planet did she pause. In the centre, big tents had risen and she walked with a confident stride inside.

The droids and the two aliens Catumen who were manning the entrance didn't bother her. Inside, some of most known traders in the universe were present selling their goods and food.

How she had missed the weird and wonderful ornaments present, the chatter and clatter of people walking about. She bought herself two cherry fruits and a dozen manjinos, a devious thought in her mind.

The droid waiting for her could be passed for a human, that's how stroking the resemblance was.

"Sex robot?" She asked it, no taboos.

The robot didn't appear insulted. "teacher for the young ones"

" I didn't know Jakku had a school" she allowed.

"Much and more has changed since you were last here it seems" the droid allowed and then signalled her to go inside another tent.

Rey nodded but had to kneel to go through. She wasn't exceptionally tall so this was a peculiar feeling.

Inside, rows and rows of tables stood present. A Wookie was there.

"Chewbacca?" She asked, perplexed.

He growled at her in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here? The rest of the .." Rey was saying but the Wookie was moving his hands animatedly in the air.

"Only you are here because Leia sent you? I better hope it is not so that u can keep me company" she said and the walkie looked on the floor.

In another situation, Rey may have been insulted but instead, she gave him a bright smile as an idea started forming in her mind.

"Come, old friend. I forgive you. We have a meeting to attend"

They walked further in the tent until stairs appeared and they took them two at a time knocking their head often on various objects especially Chewbacca.

"Language, mister!" Rey teased and the Wookie gave her a growl but she could not contain herself.

"I swear one of these bloody..." A female voice began and Rey spun the little creature in the air.

"Maz, I have missed you!" She bellowed.

The creature gave her an angry glare. "If you value your life, place me down this instant"

Rey nodded and did as she was told then took a seat on the ground, a smile dancing upon her lips.

Maz watched her curiously. "Okay, let's get down to business. The resistance is in need of 100 new ships and crew to man it. You want people you can trust and people who can follow the resistances values"

"Correct"

The old woman sighed. "You are mad, young Jedi. The first order is stronger than ever. No one will willingly stand against them"

Rey shook her head quickly. "Canto Bight stands with us"

Maz rose her hairless eyebrows. "Does it now?"

Rey shrugged. "It's possible. On paper anyways that's what they say. Which means we only need extra crew and ships"

"On paper, anyways," she said again and Maz gave her a perplexed gaze.

"We shall not be fighting against the whole of the first order. Only a select few. Our numbers suffice"

"You want to kill Kylo Ren? Stand against him all by yourself? Then you will have a million storm troopers at your heels and this wonderful generally lux and countless others who will rush to take his place"

"What if we weed out those select few in power who would commit such treason and take command of the first order?"

"You sound confident...I wonder why"

"We have an ex-stormtrooper and inside help. I believe eliminating them will be easy"

Maz sighed deeply in thought. "Say you do all these things. What happens after? Your allies no longer want to side with you. If they hear you have the stormtroopers they will simply fear you all "

"We will give them a choice. Surely everyone will want peace again"

Maz looked thoughtful. "Don't be so certain about that. They have been ruled by either the empire of the first order for centuries. This situation they are currently in is not too bad actually. As long as they stay out of the big powers' way and don't get too rich or too smug like here in Jakku. No one bothers Jakku"

"And Canto Bight?"

"They are a category in themselves. They stand to lose the most when and if this war ends"

"No one told me politics could be so tiring" Rey announced, feeling already drained.

The old woman shrugged while Chewbacca was having an animated discussion with C-3PO who had just arrived in the tent, saying something about protecting the girl which obviously Rey had dismissed. "Are you certain of your choices? Are your certain you have placed your trust in the right people?"

It seemed like the old woman knew and Rey blinked after holding her intense gaze for several seconds.

"I have hope that this will work" she ended and Maz fixed her glasses.

"All is well, then. You will get what you asked for, at least in paper"

Rey smiled brightly. "Thank you, Maz!"

"My pleasure. I honestly hope I do not regret this"

By the time they returned back to her spacecraft night time had fallen and everyone was feeling exhausted.

Chewbacca escorted her on his rover but insisted on sleeping inside the aircraft.

They ate together, laughing at jokes long past as a plong was resting on the Wookie's shoulder, his new pet who had refused to let him go.

The fire they had lit outside their ship warmed her skin but when she felt a graze on her shoulder, her heartbeat increased and she tried to contain a smile.

"I am going for a walk Chewbacca" she announced and shot in the air.

He growled loudly.

Heat reached her cheeks. "No, not that kind of walk. I have a very strong system of bowels if you must know, I do not need to..."

Kylo was chuckling and the sound brought a smile to her face. She gazed at him happily.

"I will be back," she said in the end and no longer able to contain her anticipation she ran on the hot dessert, her feet rising above it and walking on air.

When at last she found a hidden spot concealed by shards of sharp rock she sat on the ground.

He was there, looking at her with a mixture of adoration and longing.

 _What?_ She asked in a coy manner.

He gave her a half smile and crossed the space that separated them in two strides.

 _How I have missed you,_ he said and crushed her in a bear hug.

 _Kylo_ , she said. _I cannot breathe._

Concern clouded his features and he let go but she was laughing as she crushed on the sand.

 _You..._ he began, then smiled mischievously. _Is this the game we are playing?_

 _Is it a game? Oh. Then I am certainly winning. Catch!_ , She told him and threw the manjingos to his direction.

He caught them in mid-air and examined them.

You are _in Jakku?_

She shrugged.

 _Might be. Thought the dessert was_ a telltale _._

 _I wish I could come to you but the time is too crucial to abandon the first order. I need to find how canto bight operates in order to be able to crush it._

She rose her eyebrows and began nibbling on her fruit. _One could say I am doing something similar with Jakku. It appears that peace may not be what the whole galaxy desires._

 _Really?,_ He teased. _And what does the galaxy desire?_

He had already eaten three of his fruit going on the forth and Rey was watching him carefully.

For a second she pretended to be deep in thought but he threw one of the pits from the fruit on her.

 _Hey,_ she complained but he rose his hands in the air.

 _It wasn't me_ , he said but she had already risen from the ground and was crushing him on the sand, rolling down a slope, both laughing till they were out of breath.

When at last they stopped he was on top of her, gazing into her eyes and caressing the sides of her face. His fingers were causing shivers to run down her spine and she wanted more but it seemed he had a better hold of his desires.

 _Kylo. . ._ She said but suddenly this name felt wrong.

He must have realised it too because his brows pulled together. _Ben. Ben is better I think._

 _Ben, then... Do you feel tipsy?_

He rose both his eyebrows while she smirked.

We ate fermented manjingos.

She didn't expect him to rise from the sand so quickly and the look he gave her was one of terror.

Rey mirrored his expression. _It's only alcohol, it's not poison..._

 _I have been consuming_ quanides _while on canto bight. My guests have been spiking my food but my resistance_ to _it has been gradually building. Alcohol, however..._

 _Shit, I didn't know_!, Rey proclaimed. _What do I do? How do we get it out?_

The first shiver ran down Ben's spine making him crumble to the floor.

 _We don't have much time. You need to extract the poison and alcohol. Them being together at the same time is lethal._

 _I will._ Rey said with certainty though she felt anything but.

As another spasm rocked through his body Ben appeared paler and Rey closed her eyes concentrating on the force and begging for the alcohol to disappear.

 _Shit_ , she said.

 _Don't say that_ , please. _You need to tell me how I am going to heal really fast..._

 _You are going to heal really fast..._

There was a gunshot in the air and Rey turned to look where the sound had come from.

Ben looked concerned. _Take cover._

 _No,_ Rey said and concentrated on healing him but voices were heard around her and she knew she didn't have much time.

"Fire at will!" A voice said.

It was a female voice and one she knew well.

She stared back at Ben.

 _Leia,_ he thought to her.

 _She tracked me!? But why?_

 _Isn't it obvious? To get to me._

A blaze fell next to her, almost burning her arm off and Rey stared at it in surprise. She tried to place protective barriers around her but she could not do two things at once.

 _Use the dark side,_ Ben suggested.

She nodded and the power which sprung from her fingertips was an untrained beast, one which obeyed only to her command.

Rey wasn't quick enough though. A blaze fell on Ben's shoulder who screamed in anguish, his body wavering in and out of existence and she let out a primal yell.

"Stop" she commanded but when she looked next to her Ben was no longer there.


End file.
